Foi Assim que começou
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: O que teria acontecido depois de Sakura chorar nos ombros do jovem que a amava em segredo, pela decepção por não ter seu 'amor' por Yukito correspondido?... Veja o que aconteceu no final daquela 'fatídica' tarde... COMPLETO


**Foi assim que tudo começou**

"…".

Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos e fala com uma voz de choro.

"Mas eu não sei porque, de repente fiquei com uma vontade louca de chorar, mas… eu pensei, que se mostrasse essa dor na frente do Yukito, ele ia se sentir muito mal…".

Abaixa a cabeça e não consegue mais conter o choro. 

O rapaz que está sentado no balanço ao seu lado, ouvindo-a contar sobre a paixão não correspondida, não consegue mais suportar vê-la chorando e se levanta parando ao lado do balanço dela. 

Percebendo isso, tenta secar as lágrimas.

"Ai… desculpa, eu não sei porque comecei a chorar,… quer dizer, se eu entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer e a única coisa que eu quero é que o Yukito seja feliz, não importa com quem seja…".

"Você sabe!" –diz enquanto entrega um lenço para ela.

Ela levanta o rosto e o vê sorrindo ternamente enquanto segura o lenço. 

Força um sorriso enquanto pega o lenço de sua mão.

"Obrigada!" –e se levanta ficando de frente para ele. Abaixa novamente a cabeça encostando-a no ombro do jovem– "O Yukito não quis me magoar e para me animar,… ele disse que um dia eu encontraria esse alguém especial,… e que essa pessoa… extraordinária… corresponderia meu amor e me amaria como ninguém no mundo…!".

Ele fica observando a garota chorando em seu ombro e pensando nas últimas palavras dela dá um tímido sorriso enquanto coloca as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Espero que encontre!" –diz e a vê balançando a cabeça concordando– "…Não se preocupe,… tenho certeza que vai encontrar!…".

"Obrigada Shaoran!".

Permanecem em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Ela chorando com a cabeça encostada no ombro do jovem que mantém as mãos em seus ombros para confortá-la.

"Acho que está na hora de irmos… seu pai pode ficar preocupado!" –sussurra junto ao seu ouvido.

Sakura levanta a cabeça e olha nos profundos olhos castanhos que a encaram gentilmente, aquela proximidade em que seus rostos se encontram o faz corar. E quando ela lhe sorri timidamente quase explode de tão vermelho, mas permanece olhando para ela. Sua missão era confortá-la e não a deixar mais triste, ou confusa.

"Não podemos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho?" –encosta novamente a cabeça no ombro dele. A resposta que Shaoran lhe dá é passar os braços pelas suas costas.

Não entende o motivo, mas a presença daquele pequeno guerreiro chinês, que um dia já foi seu rival, acalma o seu coração e ela fica feliz pelo fato de tê-lo ao seu lado nesse momento.

Inconscientemente, Shaoran deita o rosto sobre cabeça de Sakura e assim permanece sentindo o cheiro de primavera que exala de seus cabelos. Sakura certamente não imagina, mas Shaoran há muito desejava poder abraçá-la dessa forma, só que não em uma ocasião como essas.

Começa realmente a escurecer e Shaoran levanta o rosto para novamente chamá-la. Mas detém-se antes dizer algo ao ver que ela dormiu em pé com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Suspira e a coloca em suas costas, como fazia quando ela começou a transformar as cartas e ele tinha que levá-la para casa.

Ao se aproximar da simpática casa amarela, vê uma figura paterna na porta, aparentando estar preocupado. O Sr. Kinomoto vai correndo até o portão assim que o vê.

"O que foi que houve?" –pergunta ao ver a filha dormindo e sendo carregada.

"Estávamos conversando no Parque do Rei Pingüim quando ela se se encostou a um canto e dormiu. Eu não quis acordá-la por isso a trouxe dessa maneira!" –está um pouco nervoso, afinal o pai de Sakura pode muito bem não acreditar na história, mas disfarça muito bem.

"Entendo,… você se importa em levá-la para o quarto?" –o homem pergunta com seu característico sorriso de todas as horas abrindo o portão para que o jovem entre– "… eu creio que se for pegá-la poderá acordar!".

Shaoran concorda com a cabeça antes de entrar, apesar de estar envergonhado.

Quando estão se dirigindo para a escada o telefone toca.

"Leve-a para cima, por favor,…" –diz indo atender.

Shaoran chega ao quarto e senta Sakura na cama antes de descê-la de suas costas e, depois de deitá-la, fica observando-a enquanto dorme, completamente distraído. Com um súbito ataque de coragem, ele aproxima seu rosto do de Sakura e encosta rapidamente seus lábios nos dela dizendo baixinho ao seu ouvido com a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Eu te amo Sakura,… mais do que tudo no mundo…".–e se afasta voltando a observá-la.

Fujitaka entra no quarto fazendo com que o rapaz se levante rapidamente, exageradamente vermelho, este apenas ri enquanto cobre a filha sendo assistido pelo garoto.

"Obrigado por cuidar de minha filha,… é Shaoran, não é?".

"Sim Senhor!… Na realidade eu só estou retribuindo tudo o que Sakura fez por mim!" –diz sorrindo sem perceber.

"Agradeço mesmo assim" –e retiram-se do quarto– "Até parece que é epidemia,… Touya chegou em casa praticamente sendo carregado por Yukito!… E eu fiquei um pouco preocupado quando ele disse que vocês já haviam saído da feira já fazia algum tempo!".

Enquanto o Sr. Kinomoto fala Shaoran sente a energia de Sakura aumentar um pouco e sorri.

"Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe!".

O sorridente senhor acompanha o jovem chinês até a porta.

"Eu posso passar aqui amanhã para ver como ela está?" –pergunta assim que passa pelo portão.

"Claro que sim!".

Os dois se despedem e Shaoran vai embora.

Durante a noite, no quarto da Mestra das Cartas, duas cartas estão agindo juntas, enquanto a jovem dorme.

Ouve vozes, mas não consegue dizer a quem pertence, apesar de ser familiar.

_"Eu queria te dizer que,… EU TE AMO MUITO!"._

_"Não importa que eu perca esse sentimento,… eu ainda assim,… voltarei a te amar, Sakura."._

_"Sakura,… aceita ser minha namorada?"._

_"Case-se comigo e eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo!"._

Tudo começa a clarear e ela se encontra no Templo Tsukimine, mais precisamente sentada sobre a cerejeira que fica no meio do mesmo. Olhando a sua volta percebe que o templo está todo enfeitado.

_"Como para um casamento!" –diz observando os arranjos de nadeshikos, sakuras e peônias harmoniosamente dispostas pelo caminho do templo, sorri e completa– "Será um lindo casamento!… Mas de quem será?"._

"Anda logo!… Já devíamos estar aqui há meia hora, ainda tem alguns detalhes para ajeitar!" –uma garota com cerca de vinte anos com olhos de um tom avermelhados, longos cabelos negros, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo por uma presilha dourada, vestindo trajes chineses em vermelho e amarelo diz enquanto passa apressada pelo torii*, um pouco mais distante o vulto de um rapaz se aproxima calmamente. Ele tem profundos olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos bem rebeldes, um corpo malhado, cerca de vinte anos também, usa uma calça preta com uma camisa verde e mantém uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Ah,… eu sei Meilin, eu sei." –diz passando também pela entrada do templo– "Mas até parece que é você quem vai se casar".

_"É a Meilin?… Devo estar no futuro,… mas como?"._

"Nossa Shaoran,… como você consegue ficar tão calmo se dentro de algumas horas vai estar se casando?".

_"E… e esse é o Shaoran?". –a menina arregala os olhos e não entende, mas ficou um pouco triste pela notícia de que o amigo vai se casar– "Mas… mas ele vai as casar?… Com quem será?" –pensa encarando fixamente o belo jovem que Shaoran se transformou._

"Ora, Meilin… e adianta ficar nervoso?… Eu já fiquei nervoso quando a pedi em casamento… agora eu tenho que ter calma e esperar que tudo dê certo!" –diz esboçando um sorriso– "E como diz minha noiva: 'Tudo vai dar certo!'" –ênfase no 'vai'.

"É… parece que a Sakura não transformou apenas as cartas Clow!" –uma terceira pessoa entra no templo, um rapaz, tem olhos e cabelos azuis bem escuro, usa um óculos, e está vestindo uma calça azul, no tom de seus cabelos, e uma blusa branca, traz um sorriso enigmático e debochado no rosto– "Parece que meu caro descendente também foi afetado pela Mestra das Cartas!".

"Quantas vezes eu já falei que não gosto que você me chame de '…caro descendente' Eriol?" –Shaoran voltou a colocar a expressão séria no rosto acentuada por uma pequena careta de desagrado.

_"Mas,…é o Eriol?… Como ele sabe das cartas?… O que ele quis dizer com 'caro descendente'?…"._

"Tudo bem!… Eu vou tentar não te irritar hoje, está certo?" –ênfase no 'tentar'.

"E onde está a Sra. Hiiragisawa?" –Meilin olha em todas as direções procurando vestígios de alguém.

"Você não sabe que dá azar os noivos se encontrarem antes do casamento?" –Eriol rebate deixando a jovem observadora confusa.

"Claro que sei!… E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu perguntei?" –Meilin se irrita com a pergunta de Hiiragisawa.

"Você realmente acredita que Tomoyo sairia de perto da noiva no dia do casamento dela?" –Eriol sorri enquanto gotas aparecem nas cabeças de Shaoran e Meilin– "Nakuru me disse que ela saiu antes mesmo do sol nascer, sem tomar o desjejum, carregando todo o equipamento de filmagem, alguns trajes que ela fez para a viagem, a roupa do casamento e…" –um sorriso malicioso aparece no rosto de Eriol e ele encara Shaoran nos olhos antes de completar– "…a roupa para a noite de núpcias…" –diz lentamente o 'núpcias' enquanto Shaoran fica vermelho como um pimentão e abaixa a cabeça.

"É nessas horas que eu sinto pena da Sakura, sabe!" –Meilin comenta olhando para o primo e rindo da expressão que ele fez antes de ficar vermelho– "Ela já deve estar nervosa com o casamento, e a Tomoyo ainda insiste em gravar tudo o que acontece com ela!…".

_Sakura sente uma felicidade enorme, mas não tem tempo para descobrir o porquê se sente tão feliz em descobrir que ela é que vai se casar com Shaoran, pois, tudo começa a rodar e fica escuro._

No quarto de Sakura, as cartas Sonho e Tempo voltam para o livro e a energia do Mago Clow pode ser sentida pelo guardião do lacre, que dormia em seu quarto – gaveta, fazendo-o despertar. Ele se concentra e percebe que a energia está concentrada sobre Sakura e se assusta, indo acordá-la.

"Ahn,… o que foi,…  Kero!?" –Sakura se espanta ao perceber que está em seu quarto, ainda vestida com a roupa que foi ao festival junto de Tomoyo, Shaoran e…– "Como foi que eu cheguei aqui?"

"Para dizer a verdade,… eu não sei… eu já devia estar dormindo quando você chegou!" –Kero responde com uma enorme gota na cabeça, mas se lembra da energia de Clow que estava no quarto há pouco tempo– "Sakura,… você está bem?… Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você dormia?… Teve algum sonho?"

"Calma Kero!… Por que todo esse desespero?… Eu estou bem, sim e… Acho que não sonhei com nada, não!… Pelo menos não me lembro de ter sonhado com algo".

Kero fica explicando para sua Mestra sobre a presença que sentiu ainda há pouco. E Sakura fica se perguntando se foi Shaoran que a levou para casa, e porque não sente mais aquela tristeza ao pensar na decepção que teve quando revelou a Yukito sobre seus sentimento.

Em uma outra casa, sentado em uma poltrona vermelha próximo a uma lareira que está com seu fogo quase todo apagado, se encontra um jovem com os olhos fechados e um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Está fechando um portal, por onde observava há pouco o que acontecia dentro de uma casa amarela, mais precisamente dentro dos sonhos de uma jovem.

"Desculpe Sakura,… mas não posso permitir que você tenha lembranças desse sonho!… Você ainda não pode descobrir a minha identidade, e depois, não é certo saber o que acontecerá no próprio futuro,… mas fico feliz que pude ajudar a tranqüilizar o seu coração com esse pequeno truque!".

Depois de dizer isso, ele se retira e vai para seu quarto, carregando um sorriso de felicidade, mas não sabe dizer o porquê dessa sensação.

**Afinal,… como disse,… não está certo saber o próprio futuro, não é?… **

Mas foi assim que tudo apenas começou!…

*************************

"…". - No começo do Fic tem um fragmento do final do episódio 66 do anime (achei que seria interessante colocá-lo para situar melhor os acontecimentos seguintes). 

*torii - são aqueles portais que ficam na entrada dos templos japoneses (só para o caso de alguém não saber, eu mesma só descobri isso há pouco tempo^^).

**Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens, para minha eterna infelicidade, não me pertencem. Eu sou apenas uma maluca aficionada por essa produção maravilhosa da CLAMP.**

N/A- Eu estava assistindo o episódio n° 66, pela milionésima vez, e quando estava terminando o episódio eu parei tudo e me perguntei: O que aconteceu depois, nesse mesmo dia? Como Sakura foi para casa? Shaoran realmente a acompanhou? E eu comecei a colocar algumas idéias do que poderia ter acontecido logo depois disso, que não alterasse o andamento do anime. Espero que tenham gostado.

Gostaria de pedir que escrevessem críticas, sugestões, elogios (talvez, quem sabe). Só peço que não me xinguem muito… 

Até a próxima…

Yoruki Mizunotsuki.


End file.
